W: Party, Return of Phillip
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: ONE SHOT! SPOILERS FOR ENDING! Phillip has just returned from his "death" but is feeling a little left behind as the world seemed to move on without him, but there are people in his life who refuse to let him think that way.


**W-Party, Return of Phillip**

**by: Phinal Phantasy**

**(A/N: Hello everyone, just letting you know I haven't abandoned my main Kamen Rider fic, but I have been working on this one shot during small breaks over a few days at work and wanted to publish it. Hope everyone enjoys.)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider W or the characters of it, just having fun with it)**

It came as a total surprise when Phillip had returned, and just in time to help Shoutarou in a battle against some teenaged delinquents who had gained Gaia Memories. Once the streets were cleaned, at least for now, W dehenshined and Shoutarou turned ot his partner, "Good to have you back**, **Phillip," he said.

"I'm glad to be back," Phillip replied, turning his gaze to the skies above, _"Thank you, Wakana-nee-san,"_ he thought in prayer.

"You missed a lot while you were gone," Shoutarou said, "It's been a year after all."

"How compelling," Phillip replied as Shoutarou called the RevolGarry to pick them up, "I wonder if I was missed."

"Of course you were!" Shoutarou shouted, "I missed you, Akiko and Terui, Queen and Elizabeth, Santa-san, Watcherman, all of your friends missed you. Not only did we miss you, there were times we really _needed_ you. It was hard watching over the city that we love without you."

"I'm looking around and Fuuto is still standing. You obviously did good," Phillip replied, putting a hand on Shoutarou's shoulder as they entered the RevolGarry, "I have an idea," Phillip smiled, "Why don't we take a tour of Fuuto. As no one is hunting for me anymore, it would be nice to really be able to wander the city."

"Okay, I"ll send the RevolGarry back," Shoutarou smiled, "We can walk it.:

"Wonderful," Phillip agreed, They walked towards the heart of the city, Fuuto Tower and along the way they saw the smiling faces of the citizens. A few waved in passing, "You see," Phillip looked at Shoutarou as he spoke, "Everything is fine, you did well on your own." He then looked at a window in a nearby shop and pointed, "Are you sure you still need me?"

"For the last time yes!" Shoutarou insisted but then he looked towards where Phillip was pointing and it was a T-shirt store and the display case had shirts of Kamen Rider Joker printed ono it and a few with Accel as well, but none of any of W's forms.

"It looks like I was forgotten," Phillip sighed.

"Oh these? Don't worry about it If it wasn't for the fact that the sales of these shirts go to charity I wouldn't even want them around at all," Shoutarou said, "And once everyone sees W again, I'm sure the T-shirts will return," he added with a small chuckle.

"I shouldn't worry about it I guess," Phillip replied, "Let's go look for the others."

"Right!" Shoutaoru smiled, "Queen and Elizabeth should be working at the cafe today."

Phillip nodded back, "Then lead the way." It took a few minutes, but when they arrived, their friends were nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me," Shoutarou said to another waitress trying to do his hard-boiled pose as he did, "We're looking for our friends, Queen and Elizabeth. Aren't they working today?"

The young girl in the maid costume giggled at Shoutarou's showmanship, "They were here, but suddenly Queen received an urgent phone call and she and Elizabeth left suddenly."

"Okay thanks. If they should come back, let them know that Shoutarou is looking for them." He looked back at Phillip who was looking a little discouraged, "Hey, I'm sure we can catch them later. Let's go find Santa-san or Watcherman."

"Okay," Phillip agreed with a sigh. They continued to walk the streets of Fuuto observing the passers-by as the wind blew under a clear blue sky.

"The city seems happy," Phillip commented.

"It was only content before," Shoutarou replied, "Now that Fuuto can count on W again, it's much happier." Just then they arrived at Santa-san's usual haunt but he too was nowhere to be found.

"Odd...first Queen and Elizabeth disappear, now Santa-san as well," Shoutarou said in thought, "Probably coincidence, should we try Watcherman next?"

"No, my feet are starting to get tired," Phillp replied, "Let's just go home."

"Sounds good to me," Shoutarou replied as they walked back to the Narumi Detective Agency. The agency was strangely quiet and the lights were off.

"Even Akiko isn't here..." Phillip said sadly. Just then the room lit up and a loud chorus of "SURPRISE!" sounded through the room with thunderous applause.

"Nani!" Phillip was shocked as Terui, Akiko, Queen, Elizabeth, Watcherman, and Santa-san revealed themselves from their hiding places. Phillip also felt something rubbing against his leg. "Mikku!" he grinned at his cat.

"Sure the cat gets all the attention!" Akiko frowned, but then smiled, "Phillip-kun we all missed you," she said as she pointed at the sign hanging behind her: [Welcome home Phillp-kun] was printed in green kanji. As Phillip looked in surprise, everyone approached him with bright smiles. Queen and Elizabeth were the first to embrace their friend, each giving him a kiss on the cheek, "We're glad you're home, especially Queen," Elizabeth teased.

"Elizabeth!" Queen whined as her sister laughed and Phillip blushed.

"How intriguing," he said shyly.

"Great first Terui, now Phillip is smitten," Shoutarou joked.

"Huh? Terui smitten?" Phillip walked over to the elite officer and peered into his eyes.

"Phillip? What do you think you're doing?" Terui said, a little weireded out by Phillip's behavior.

"Trying to figure out who'd put up with you," Phillip smirked. Then he felt a familiar smack on the top of his head.

"How rude! Ryuu-kun is a wonderful boyfriend!" Akiko exclaimed.

"OW!...I have missed a lot," Phillip said, rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah it surprised the heck out of me as well," Shoutarou admitted.

"So what do we do now?" Phillip asked curiously.

"We party!" Queen and Elizabeth grinned and hit the play button on a CD player they had brought.

"Is this a new song?" Phillip asked.

"Yep! We're becoming idols now," Queen smiled, "Let's dance!" she suddenly grabbed the guest of honor and began to move quickly to the beat. After a bit, Phillip broke out into his own hip hop style that he did a long time ago for a case and Queen danced beside him. Shoutarou and the others were stunned at their friend's skill, but soon Elizabeth came to Shoutarou to get him to dance with her as well, then Terui approached Akiko.

"May I have this dance?" he inquired.

"Don't ask me questions!" she teased back before dragging Terui to the join the fun. Santa-san waved to Watcherman and they simply walked to a table where cake and punch were laid out. The party lasted a few hours with more music, dancing, food and drink, but eventually everyone had to get ready to leave.

"We're so glad you're back," Queen said smiling.

"Yeah...OH!" Elizabeth interrupted pulling out two tickets, "This is for our next performance. Will you and Shoutarou be able to make it?" she asked handing the tickets to Phillip.

"I think we can make it," Phillip replied with a small smile.

"Well we're off too," Terui nodded, his arm wrapped around Akiko, "We aslo have a movie date scheduled for tonight. Don't be a stranger Phillip," he said.

"You as well Terui," Phillip nodded in reply. After all their guests had departed, Shoutarou reclined at his desk.

"So Phillip, still think that you aren't wanted or needed?"

"Okay, I guess our friends missed me," Phillip admitted, sitting across from his parter.

"Yeah they did, but so did I," Shoutarou admitted as well, "So don't go getting depressed on me like this again and also don't ever die on me either."

"You know there are no guarantees of that," Phillip pointed out.

"For once quit being so annoyingly anylytical and just promise!" Shoutaoru demanded, throwing the blank book Phillip was so fond of.

"Okay! Okay! I promise!" Phillip said, catching the book in his hand.

"Good. Now the place finally feels like home again," Shoutarou said, "Welcome home aibou."

"Glad to be home, aibou," Phillip replied and once again Fuuto would be protected by the two-in-one Rider.

**THE END**

**(A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this one, may not be much but like I said it was a time killer at work LOL. Anyways reviews as always are welcome)**


End file.
